


Good morning, good night

by ferggirl



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, not really angst but all of them sortof is, their love story will break me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walter wants more for her, wants the years he thinks she should have, the family and the life he knows she always planned on as a child. </p><p>But in the soft light of morning, as Sylvester blinks the sleep out of his eyes and waves at the camera, it hits her that she wants more for Walter, too.</p><p>She wants him to know this moment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, good night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_a_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_a_queen/gifts).



> Prompt from andyouweremine was: Megan/Sylvester, Twilight

She knows her brother struggles to understand. 

Megan loves Walter. Loves him fiercely and completely, the way she has since her parents brought him home and told her what “big sister” means. 

And he loves her, too, even if he can’t bridge the gap between what he feels and what he can explain.

She’s been thinking about that gap a lot lately, usually in the soft twilight just before dawn. 

Funny, she has never been much of a morning person, but sleep is hard to come by in the last few weeks. There’s some fear, of course. The heavy weight of worry that tomorrow will be the day she wakes up and can no longer walk to the window keeps her up later than she likes.

But those fears are for the darkness. That’s when she cries. When she wonders what her life could have been, could be if Walter somehow succeeds. 

In the mornings she breathes, and is alive for one more day. 

In the mornings, she calls Sylvester. 

They have a routine. He falls asleep with skype signed in, though he shields his connection with several layers of complex and randomized security. When there’s enough light in the sky for her webcam to pick up her face, she dials and wakes him up.

His sleepy smile never fails to lift her heart. 

Sylvester doesn’t ask her how she’s feeling. He asks about her dreams. He talks about his yogurt supply, or the scoop on the next edition of their favorite comic, or they watch silly youtube videos of cats and he predicts the first five comments.

He won’t say goodbye until she’s smiling back at him, and he always aims to have her laughing. 

He’s never mentioned it, but she caught him reading articles on the medical benefits of laughter last month. She cried herself to sleep that night, exhausted by the hope they all need her to have. By how much she is going to hurt them when her body fails her at last.

Walter wants more for her, wants the years he thinks she should have, the family and the life he knows she always planned on as a child. 

But in the soft light of morning, as Sylvester blinks the sleep out of his eyes and waves at the camera, it hits her that she wants more for Walter, too.

She wants him to know this moment. To find a person who can love him for who he is and smile at him in the morning and wash all his fear away.

She wants him to understand that he loves that person. To be able to say the words and mean them. 

It’s understandable that Sylvester is surprised when she blurts them out.

“I love you.”

“…and Zod has a guest appearance, but it’s not confirmed, and - wait, what did you say?”

He shifts in his bed, and a light flicks on next to his head. It puts his face in sharp relief. His eyes are wide and the comic he was holding hangs limply in his right hand.

Her smile is so wide it stretches her cheeks. “I love you, Sylvester.”

“I - are you ok? Do I need to come over?” She can see him running probabilities in his head, calculating the likelihood that she’s gotten bad news and needs to tell him something good first.

She laughs, but it’s gentle and reassuring. “I’m ok. I just - I wanted you to know.” 

He’s quiet for another minute, and then he clears his throat three times. His “thank you” is quiet and thick with emotion. 

“So, Zod is coming back? How are they going to justify that?”

“Oh, well, uh - “ and just like that he’s off again. 

She carries that little glow through the rest of the day with her, though. And when Sylvester turns up that evening, just after the sun has set, with daisies (no thorns) she lets him wheel her out to the balcony in the dimming light. 

They sit there, hand in hand, watching the sky turn from pink and purple to a deep indigo. When she lays her head on his shoulder, he says, “You know I love you too, right?”

She closes her eyes then, just breathes in the moment. “I know.”

The wind off the ocean catches her by surprise and she shivers. Sly shrugs out of his sport coat and wraps it around her shoulders. 

“So tell me about your day,” she murmurs, cozy and content. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about how Walter sent Paige out of the helicopter first…”

The more he talks, the more she wonders if her brother isn’t a step ahead of her in facing his own feelings. She smiles into Sylvester’s shoulder. 

They don’t go back inside until the last of the light has faded and the stars are out. 


End file.
